Poemas
by Lukia36
Summary: Colección de poemas para la pareja más linda y caótica, viva IchiRuki!
1. Apaisement

Hola! Bueno este es un poema que me leyeron, y la verdad me pareció ideal para esta pareja. Espero les guste!. Muchas gracias a Manuel Magallanes y a un amigo por este poema tan lindo… y por molestarse conmigo por pensar que era lindo también para IchiRuki XD.

...

**APAISEMENT**

Tus ojos y mis ojos se contemplan

en la quietud crepuscular.

Nos bebemos el alma lentamente

y se nos duerme el desear.

Como dos niños que jamás supieron

de los ardores del amor,

en la paz de la tarde nos miramos

con novedad de corazón.

Violeta era el color de la montaña.

Ahora azul, azul está.

Era una soledad de cielo. Ahora

por él la luna de oro va.

Me sabes tuyo, te recuerdo mía.

Somos el hombre y la mujer.

Conscientes de ser nuestros, nos miramos

en el sereno atardecer.

Son del color del agua tus pupilas:

del color del agua del mar.

Desnuda, en ellas se sumerge mi alma

con sed de amor y eternidad.


	2. De solo imaginarme

**DE SOLO IMAGINARME.**..

De sólo imaginarme que tu boca

pueda juntarse con la mía, siento

que una angustia secreta me sofoca,

y en ansias de ternura me atormento…

El alma se me vuelve toda oído;

el cuerpo se me torna toda llama

y se me agita de amores encendido,

mientras todo mi espíritu te llama.

Y después no comprendo, en la locura,

de este sueño de amor a que me entrego:

si es que corre en mis venas sangre pura,

o si en vez de la sangre corre fuego…


	3. Seguridad

Bueno todos sabemos que Ichigo tiene muchas fans, pero solo le pertenece a Rukia, por eso este poema esta hecho de Rukia a Ichigo.

* * *

**SEGURIDAD**

El día que te acerques

vendrán mujeres muchas,

vendrán morenas bellas

Y vendrán dulces rubias

A disputarte y ellas

harán, con donosura,

tu elogio por lograrte,

sin acertar ninguna.

Y yo no tendré miedo

de morenas ni rubias,

pues cerraré los ojos

y te diré: Soy tuya.

* * *

Totalmente Rukia, su confianza me agrada y estas son las palabras que imagino que le diría a Ichigo si Tite Kubo se decidiera a hacerlos pareja Jajajaja espero les haya gustado! me esmere mucho en este... nos vemos para el próximo poema!


	4. Me siento muerto

Este poema lo hice cuando Ichigo no podía ver a Rukia (mugroso Tite XD), espero les agrade tanto como a mi.

* * *

**ME SIENTO MUERTO...**

No sé cómo mirar para encontrarte

horizonte de amor en que me éxito,

distancia sin medida donde habito

para matar las ansias de tocarte.

No se cómo gritar para llamarte

en medio de mis siglos de infinito,

donde nace el silencio de mi grito

movido por la sangre de buscarte.

Mirar sin que te alcance la mirada,

sangrar sin la presencia de una herida,

llamarte sin oírme la llamada;

Y atado al corazón que no te olvida

ser un muerto que tiene por morada

mi cuerpo que no vive sin tu vida.

* * *

Que les pareció?! Bueno en lo personal observe que durante el tiempo en el que Ichigo no podía ver a Rukia estaba bastante deprimo, y nada de "es que extrañaba sus poderes" porque no es cierto. Su fullbering lo obtuvo al tener una imagen de ella y hasta tuvo miedo en su sueño cuando ella no le reconocía. Así que una vez más lo diré... Tite Kubo se está haciendo el tonto! Todos sabemos que habrá IchiRuki y si él es igual que Ichigo de distraído... que dios nos ampare...

Nos vemos para el próximo poema!


	5. Comprendo

Hola! bueno lo admito... me he tardado en subir los poemas! pero con la tesis ya no tengo tiempo de nada... este poema lo he leido en un libro prestado, el autor es Manuel Acuña y me encanto para Orihime, voy a admitirlo no me cae bien, pero como toda buena fan de Bleach la tengo que agregar... pero muy a mi estilo jajaja. Sin màs los dejo con este corto poema.

.

* * *

.

**COMPRENDO…**

.

Comprendo que tus besos

jamás han de ser míos;

.

comprendo que en tus ojos

no me he de ver jamás;

.

y te amo, y en mis locos

y ardientes desvaríos

.

bendigo tus desdenes,

adoro tus desvíos

.

y en vez de amarte menos,

te quiero mucho más…

.

* * *

.

Bueno que les pareciò! espero no haber sido demasiado dura con esta chica, pero en verdad debe entender que Ichigo jamàs la vera màs que como amiga.

Sin màs espero sus comentarios!

Hasta el pròximo poema!


	6. ¡Oh cual te adoro!

Bueno este poema esta pensado para Rukia, espero les guste tanto como a mi.

.

* * *

.

**¡OH CUAL TE ADORO…!**

.

¡oh cual te adoro con la luz del día,

tu nombre invoco apasionada y triste,

y cuando el cielo en sombras se reviste

aún te llama exaltada el alma mía!

.

Tú eres el tiempo que mis horas guía,

tú eres la idea que a mi mente asiste,

porque en ti se concentra cuando existe,

mi pasión, mi esperanza, mi poesía.

.

No hay canto que igualar pueda tu acento

cuando tu amor me cuentas y deliras,

revelando la fe de tu contento;

.

tiemblo a tu voz y tiemblo si me miras,

y quisiera exhalar mi último aliento

abrazada en el aire que respiras.

.

Carolina Coronado

.

* * *

.


	7. Amor eterno

Como siempre una historia para mi pareja favorita IchiRuki.

.

* * *

.

**AMOR ETERNO**

.

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente,

podrá secarse en un instante el mar,

podrá romperse el eje de la tierra

como un débil cristal.

.

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte

Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,

pero jamás en mi podrá apagarse

la llama de tu amor.

.

GUSTAVO ADOLFO BÈCQUER

.

* * *

.


	8. Desde que tu me miraste

Bueeeenooooo, para quien creen que es esto!... jajajaja CLARO! de Ichigo para Rukia, que Tite no se haga el tonto... asì se siente Ichigo cuando la ve.

.

* * *

.

**DESDE QUE TU ME MIRASTE…**

.

Desde que tu me miraste

tan solo tus ojos veo:

.

o es que los demás no existen

o es que tu me dejaste ciego.

.

MANUEL AMOR MEILÀN

.

* * *

.

Q me dicen... corto pero muy cierto no? jajajaja espero sus comments! saludos a todos.


	9. Las garzas

.

* * *

.

**LAS GARZAS**

.

… Las garzas me enamoran. Son lo que huye,

lo intocado, que vuela y se evapora;

y cómo tras su marcha soñadora

un cansancio infinito se diluye.

El vuelo de las garzas me enamora.

.

En los lagos dormidos entre brumas,

cuando abre sus pàrpados la autora,

bajo la nieve casta de sus plumas

son el alma de la luz de las espumas

y su blancor entonces me enamora…

.

Las garzas me enloquecen… Su blancura,

su mudez, el dolor que las aqueja,

me empujan a quererlas con ternura.

Yo tengo infinita desventura

De amar lo que se va, lo que se aleja…

.

Pero yo amo las garzas porque existe

un amable recuerdo en mi memoria.

Es el tuyo: tù fuiste blanca y triste,

y volando, en silencio, te perdiste

en el cielo sin nubes de mi historia.

.

RICARDO MIRÒ

.

* * *

.


	10. Martirio

Bueno... quiero dedicar este poema a un amigo muy especial, me prometiò leerlo asi que... bueno... sin màs les dejo este poema que me arrancò el corazòn pues me recordò a Ichigo cuando es se llevan a Rukia en la primera temporada... hay que profundo... jajajaja

.

* * *

.

**MARTIRIO**

.

Al ver la angustia que siento

si te apartan de mi lado,

todos comprenden al punto

la gravedad de mi estado.

.

Con alarma me reprochan

la pasión de que me muero,

y yo nada les respondo,

pero más y más te quiero.

.

Como a nadie oculto el alma,

todos conocen mi historia,

y saben que en tu amor puse

gozo y pena, infierno y gloria.

.

Me dicen que es un delirio

Que labró mi mala suerte,

Yo sólo sé – les respondo –

que te querré hasta la muerte.

.

LEOPOLDO LUGONES

.

* * *

.


	11. Mis ojos acariciaron

Bueno, sinceramente espero que asi terminen Ichigo y Rukia o de menos con algo parecido... espero lo disfruten y los haga suspirar como lo hizo conmigo.

.

* * *

.

**MIS OJOS ACARICIARON…**

.

Mis ojos acariciaron

la gracia de su sonrisa;

era otoño y la mañana

estaba lluviosa y fría.

.

Yo le conté que mi alma

soñaba una dulce vida

en que el amor fuera todo:

flores, penumbra y espinas.

.

Le dije que ya llegaban

las tardes largas y frías

del invierno, y que las penas

eran mis únicas dichas.

.

Ella me miró serena

y me dijo entre sonrisas

que ya hacía mucho tiempo

que en silencio me quería.

.

JUAN ramón Jiménez

.

* * *

.


	12. Salvaje confesiòn

Este poema es de mi propia inspiraciòn... me sonrojè cuando lo estaba escribiendo y aun lo hago cuando lo leo de nuevo jajaja. Sin màs espero les guste...

.

* * *

.

**SALVAJE CONFESIÒN**

.

Tus ojos como miel son,

oro al fulgor de la pasión;

eres como el sol que calienta mi ser

y aso a mi me hace estremecer

.

Siento tus manos

recorriendo mi cuerpo

"Que esto no sea un sueño"

te escucho casi sin aliento

.

pronuncias mi nombre

con voz contenida,

ares tan salvaje

¡y te siento en carne viva!

.

Tomo tu rostro

y te muestro lo que siento,

ruges seductor

entendiendo al momento

.

te muestro mis deseos

con ese beso salvaje,

me pegas más a ti

no queriendo dejarme ir.

.

Me sigues recorriendo

ahora con tu boca,

no dejas nada sin saborear,

¡maldita sea, me vas a matar!

.

Unes nuestros labios de nuevo

empezando la sensual danza

ahora yo te pego a mí

para la eternidad quedar así,

.

nuestros corazones palpitan fuerte,

nuestra piel fuego desprende,

no creo aguantar más el momento

en que nuestras almas se unan por completo;

.

pero antes del deseoso hecho

tomas mi rostro y veo tus ojos:

"eres mía" dices con pasión en tu voz

"siempre" te respondo

y así consumamos nuestro amor.

.

Lukia36

.

* * *

.

Que opinan?... Me quedo bien?... Bueno... espero sus comentarios vale? Se cuidan! (=´∀`=)


	13. Sobre el amor

Este poema me encantò pues describe totalmente a IchiRuki...

.

* * *

.

**SOBRE EL AMOR**

.

Tener con una idea

la mente divertida;

sentir su alma oprimida

con un grato dolor;

mirar a cada instante

su amado bien presente…,

es eso cabalmente

lo que se llama amor.

.

Dejar triste a su amiga;

volver gozoso a hablarle;

y no poder tocarla

sin un violento ardor.

Llamarla a todas horas

mi vida, mi embeleso…,

precisamente es eso

lo que se llama amor.

.

Hallar un bien cumplido

en un favor ligero;

tener por un mal fiero

cualquier pequeño error,

reír, llorar y hallarse

temiendo y esperando…,

esto es vivir pasando

la enfermedad del amor.

.

Reñir y hacer las paces,

Volver a reñir luego,

mas no encontrar sosiego

hasta querer mejor;

y hallar en tiernos lazos

el premio apetecido…,

esto es y siempre ha sido

lo que se llama amor.

.

PABLO DE JERICA

.

* * *

.

Yo digo que Tite deje de hacerse el tonto y ya los una, que opinan? jajajaja

Bye!


	14. Vienes a mi

Como siempre para la pareja màs caòtica y genial... Ichiruki!

.

* * *

.

**VIENES A MI…**

.

Vienes y a mì, te acercas y te anuncias

con tan leve rumor, que mi reposo

no turbas, y es un canto milagroso

cada una de las frases que pronuncias.

.

Vienes a mì, no tiemblas, no vacilas,

y hay al mirarnos atracción tan fuerte,

que lo olvidamos todo, vida y muerte,

suspensos en la luz de tus pupilas.

.

Y mi vida penetras y te siento

tan cerca de mi propio pensamiento

y hay en la posesión tan honda calma,

.

que interrogo al misterio en que me abismo

si somos dos reflejos de un ser mismo,

la doble encarnaciòn de una sola alma.

.

ENRIQUE GONZÀLEZ MARTÌNEZ

.

* * *

.

Este poema es lo dice todo... jajajajaja


	15. Tus ojos

Bueno he de aclarar que todos los fic que he leído dicen algo sobre la forma en que mira Rukia a Ichigo, y esto les queda como guante. Todos los poemas que publiqué hablan del amor, de como se siente y que puedes esperar de el... bueno... no quiero insultar a Tite Kubo... pero es o se hace?

Disfruten del poema!

.

* * *

.

**TUS OJOS**

.

Nunca me dicen tus labios

lo que me dicen tus ojos,

que confiesan tus antojos

o descubren tus agravios,

que me glosan tu dolor

o me infunden tu alegría,

que me lloran tu agonía

o me inundan de tu amor,

.

que me alumbran o me ciegan,

me curan o me maltratan,

me acarician o me matan,

me conceden o me niegan;

pero que, siempre locuaces,

me saben contar sinceros

tus exhortos más austeros

y tus sueños más audaces.

.

Tienen tus ojos el don

de alegrarme, entristecerme,

consolarme y conmoverme;

y es porque tus ojos son

ojos que saben hablar,

ojos que saben reír,

ojos que saben herir

y ojos que saben besar;

ojos que hielan o abrasan

y que, con nieve o con lumbre,

dan o quitan pesadumbre

por donde quiera que pasan…

.

LUIS Martínez KLEISER

.

* * *

.

Espero les haya gustado esta colección de poemas tanto como a mi y sin más me inclino y les agradezco que hayan leído hasta el final.

Se cuidan!


End file.
